


Gathering Flame

by amyfortuna



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-01
Updated: 1999-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn's musings on Halbarad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering Flame

My desire for you is like the small fires that we build in the evenings. It begins with a single spark, wood catching as though eager to burn. And then it grows, like red flame licking up small pieces of bark. Sparks begin to fly, and soon the fire is roaring, unable to be denied.

And I look over at you, eyes smoky in the dimness, and smile. Tonight. I will wait no longer to sound you out, to know your mind. Often I have seen you glance at me, something wondrous flying dim through your eyes. And too often you looked away when I caught you, veiling your eyes behind dark lashes.

No more, my Halbarad. I will know if what you propose to me inside your eyes is indeed your desire, or a mere idle thought to wear away the hours on this journey.

* * *

Evening. I call a halt.

“Make the fire, Halbarad,” I say, my voice low. “I will tend to the horses.”

When I return, you are busy about the fire. Small sticks are burning steadily now. You place a larger log on, and turn to greet me.

“Is all well?” you ask.

“Yes,” I say. We keep our voices low in the wilderness, for sounds carry over many miles. “There is a stream just down the hill.”

“We need fear no intrusion tonight, then,” you say, almost a question, but not quite.

I shake my head. “We need not.”

Stars are shining bright in the sky before we hear the first wolf howl. Distant and faint, it is merely a lonely sound in the dim night. The corners of your lips turn up as I watch you across the fire.

“Many nights I listened for that sound in dread,” you say. “It is a wonder that I do not need to any longer, that you are here with me and I am not alone.”

I glance at you sharply, sudden thought borne on the wind. “Loneliness makes the howl of a wolf, whether beast of evil, or mere fellow creature, a thing of terror, I know that well,” I say.

You nod your head, silently. The wolf howls again, faintly, and then is answered, still more faintly.

“They are not alone either now,” you say.

“Come, let’s to sleep,” I say suddenly, standing. You also rise, stalking toward me.

“Sleep – is that what is on your mind?” you ask. “I had something different planned.”

And then your hands are gripping my upper arms fiercely, and your mouth is on mine in a bruising kiss. I am instantly, utterly, aroused.

“Still tired?” you mutter against my lips, and I shake my head no.

Somehow we stumble away from the fire, lips locked together. You’d apparently laid our cloaks down somewhere earlier in the evening, and you drag me there.

We fall together, gracelessly, but it doesn’t matter now, and somehow you end up above me, staring down at me with eyes wide.

“By the Valar, Aragorn, so beautiful,” you say, breathing hard, and I would swear the words go straight to my soul.

“I am betrothed, Halbarad,” I say.

“Arwen is not here,” you retort, and then continue, softer, “and I love you as well.”

How can I resist that? I lean up to kiss you, and the world becomes a clear bright place. Distance is not a measure of devotion, but you are here tonight.

A few paces away, the fire dies down as the stars shine brighter. And your kisses are like gathering flame in the dusk.

Starlit Halbarad, help me to be worthy of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story posted to tolkien_slash, and may have been the first LOTR slash story to be publicly visible on the internet.


End file.
